My Knighting Drama
by kaitouahiru
Summary: Kai is in drama club because of his "big brother" Miguel. Tala used to be his best friend before something drew them apart. Something's happening to the play and someone wants Kai out of the way. Can Tala save him? K/T in later chapters
1. Chapter 1

Me: My first Tala and Kai story! Yay me!

Disclaimer: I no own

Rei:-sweatdrops- She's always wanted to post a Kai/Tala and now she has her chance.

Kai: **Read and Review.**

Ian: You forgot to say please Kai.

* * *

Kai walked in a huff with his arms crossed as he walked to the auditorium where tryouts for drama were being held. He really didn't want to go to tryouts. He was being forced by his "big brother" Miguel. Kai couldn't say no to Miguel...actually, there were quite a few people that Kai couldn't say no to but no one got through Kai's defenses faster then Miguel.

Why did Miguel want Kai to go to tryouts when Kai practically despised the drama club? He was worried about his college application even though Kai was rich enough to put himself through college twenty times over and more. He had met with the principal, Mr. Dickenson, and he had said that Kai's socializing was apart of whether they recommended him for a scholarship or not so here he was...in the auditorium...for tryouts...

"What are _you_ doing here?" Bryan asked Kai in disbelief as the dual haired enigma sat down on the stage near him and Ian.

"Why do you think?" Kai said dryly. "So what about you two? This isn't exactly your usual hang out either…"

"Ian wanted to try out drama and Spencer said it was a good idea," Bryan said. "So Miguel is in 'big brother mode'?"

"He thinks I don't socialize enough and drama will somehow be the cure. Don't get me wrong, I love the guy like he's my brother but when he acts like one…" Kai groaned.

"Well Miguel acting like your big brother is the least of your worries," Ian smirked. "Tala's coming too." Kai froze.

"You're kidding.

"Nope,"

"Tell me you're kidding,"

"I don't kid when I'm torturing you, Kai,"

"Well stop torturing me and tell me you're kidding,"

"Kai, he's not kidding," Bryan sighed. "Tala got detention and that crazy vice principal nurse- what's her name…?"

"Judy Tate?" Kai suggested. "Isn't she Max's mom?"

"Yeah, that's her," Bryan said. "Anyways, she told Tala he could either face risk of expulsion or helping the drama club the rest of the year and keep himself out of trouble."

"Great…I have to deal with this stupid play and that guy? Oh this is just great!" Kai said, throwing his hands up in frustration.

Although Kai, Tala, Ian, Bryan, and Spencer grew up together, Kai and Tala had somehow managed to grow apart from each other. Neither remembered where it started and no one else could remember when it started. Although Spencer suspected that it had something to do with when Kai had been forced to live with his grandfather. Tala had never quite let go of the original shock he felt when Kai had left without saying goodbye.

It wasn't that Kai had wanted to leave without saying goodbye but his grandfather, Voltaire, didn't give him any notice, and Kai knew that Tala would try and cause a scene. So he left quietly and sent letters when he could but he never once got a reply back from Tala. Spencer had told him that Tala had never received a letter that they had been told about or that they had found in the mail.

"Well look what we have here," Kai turned around quickly when he heard the familiar voice right next to his ear and his foot collided with the other's. A pair of strong arms reached out to grab him and pulled him into a strong chest before he could escape and wrapped him securely so he couldn't get away. Kai made the wrong move in looking up because the smirk that was on Tala's face could not be mistaken for anything else.

"Let go of me," Kai said but it came out insecure. Tala noticed the insecurity and raised an eyebrow.

"Are you sure that's what you want?" Tala asked. "You seem pretty comfortable to me." Kai felt his cheeks heat up and he turned one of his fieriest glares on the redhead who met his glare with a cool, ice smitten stare. Then just like that, his arms dropped and Kai took several surprised steps backwards until Bryan reached out and steadied him.

"That was just cruel Tala," Bryan said but the smirk on his face let them all know that he enjoyed it.

"No problem, Bry. Just ask me to provide your entertainment any day," Tala said.

"Way to take my side, Bryan," Kai muttered.

"Don't worry, Kai. I'm on your side," Ian said innocently and the three older boys groaned.

"Ian, that means practically nothing!" Kai groaned.

"I'd rather have _Spencer_ get involved," Tala sneered.

"You're asking for a death wish messing with the big leagues, boys," a new voice chimed in. Tala turned around and the others turned their attention to the new addition.

"What 'big leagues'?" Tala said smoothly. "All I see are a bunch of drama geeks who are in over their heads and have become delusional by believing that they're the prime of the crop." Kai stepped closer to Tala's shoulder since he couldn't see over the redhead's height and he understood why Tala had decided to attack with words as he did instead of just letting Bryan or Ian handle it. Michael Parker was well…Michael Parker, the pure definition of rich and snotty.

His prime target for bullying always seemed to be Ian even though one of the older Russians would intervene or Ian would somehow end up embarrasing Michael.

"Well, Kai, this is an unexpected surprise," Michael said. Kai blinked. When did Michael start acting friendly with him? Tala glared at Michael and blocked his view of Kai.

"Well let's keep it that way- from a distance," Tala said. His eyes connected with Michael and dangerous sparks flew.

"Tala," Bryan growled.

"Hn?" Tala said, looking over his shoulder. They battled silently before Tala closed his eyes and then opened them when he slung an arm around Kai's shoulder. He smirked and looked at Michael.

"Back off, Parker, he's mines," Tala said in English. Kai frowned and looked at Bryan for a translation but the oldest Russian looked stunned and didn't give him an answer. Ian also didn't understand English so it was useless asking him. Kai fidgeted in Tala's grasp.

"You may think so…but are you sure _he_ knows that he's yours?" Michael asked. His eyes were trained on Kai but Kai was still trying to get a translation.

"Tala…" Kai grumbled. He tried to move away from him but Tala's grip tightened on him. Michael gave one last pathetic glare and walked over to Eddy and Rick, who had been surveying the discussion with some interest.

"So…" Ian said.

"What was that about?" Kai hissed. "What did you say to him, Tala? Tala?" he shook the redhead's shoulder and froze when Tala's unfathomable expression turned on him.

"Don't worry yourself about it," Tala said. "It was nothing." He pulled Kai to him in a quick hug and then disappeared behind the stage curtains.

"What was that about?" Kai demanded. "When I finally get home, he acts like I'm a stranger. Now he acts like he can't live without me and he doesn't even explain himself!" Bryan sighed. Kai could beat someone up five times in fifteen minutes but when it came to his own heart felt problems, he was as clueless as a monk when it came to something other then what monks do on their temple.

"Hey, people listen up! I'm Hiro Granger and I'll be your drama teacher!" Hiro said.

"I thought this was a club, not a class," Ian muttered.

"For our end of the year play, we will choose from your auditions. You can choose any play, Romeo and Juliet, Phantom of the Opera, Dracula, the Diary of Anne Frank, whatever. When we've decided the best audition piece, we'll choose who's playing what part the next time we meet," Hiro said. "That's all for today."

"Great...couldn't I just skip the auditions?" Kai groaned as Tala sat down next to Bryan.

"You could," Tala said. "Just spend the auditions with me behind the scenes." His eyes connected with Kai's and Kai gulped. What was Tala's motive to suddenly act all friendly again?

"Okay..." Kai said, it was the only thing he could say.

* * *

Me: So what do you think? Do you like it? Do you hate it? Please tell me what you think!

Tala: In the short terms: Please review. It would make her very happy.

Me: What he said! So **please review**!


	2. Chapter 2

Me: Sorry I haven't updated in forever but I've been busy with family and all!

Tala:...I look like a dork in this...

Me: You do not! You look overprotective and sensitive!

Tala: Exactly. I look like a dork. Get it?

Me: Ignore him...please

Special thanks: to my reviewers and the author alerts, and the favoriting and you know the rest!

Disclaimer: I no own

* * *

"Are you sure we should be doing this?" Kai asked nervously as Tala held onto his hand and lead him backstage.

"Relax, just tell everyone you're a stage hand," Tala shrugged. "Besides, you're the one who agreed to this." Kai blushed and muttered something incoherent. Tala smirked and pulled Kai behind a wooden support beam and into his chest.

"What are you doing?!" Kai demanded as his hands and his body was crushed against Tala strong chest.

"You don't want to get caught with the school play boy, do you?" Tala asked the wolf like smirk more present then ever. Kai glowered at him but Tala was looking at who was walking backstage with them.

"I don't see anyone," Tala whispered, frowning.

"Isn't that a good thing?" Kai muttered.

"Not when there are still footsteps," Tala responded, pulling Kai closer to him if that was possible. Kai cheeks heated up and he buried his face in the space created by Tala's shoulder and neck. He didn't close his eyes because the fear of the nightmare he had had, had proven all too real.

_Kai's Dream_

_"I see you…Where are you going?" the voice asked. "Kai, why are you running from me?"_

_"Stay away from me!" Kai shouted. 'How does he know my name?' he thought._

_"Come with me, Kai…I'll make your death less painful," but that sentence had Kai running faster then he ever had in his life._

_"Tala!" Kai screamed, hoping- praying with his life- that the red head would save him._

_"He can't hear you Kai," the masked man teased. "Tala isn't here."_

_"Tala!" Kai screamed again._

_End of dream state_

"Kai!" Tala shook him gently. "What's wrong? You're shaking." Kai looked at him with wide eyes and realized that it was true. He was grasping the material of Tala's shirt just to stay upright.

"Don't leave me…" Kai whispered. "Don't leave me…"

"Kai?" Tala asked. Kai brought himself to Tala closer on his own will, which surprised Tala. Ever since his own choice to distance himself from Kai, Kai had taken Kai to distance himself as well.

"Why did you do it?" Kai asked. "Why did you avoid me for four years? Why did

you suddenly come back?" Tala hesitated before answering.

"I got tired," he said. Before Kai had the time to question him, a loud crash in the front of the theater caught their attention.

"Ian!" they heard Bryan shout.

"Shit, c'mon!" Tala said, pulling Kai's hand. Tala ran faster then Kai was used to.

"Tala, slow down! I can't keep up!" Kai said. Tala slowed his pace a little but only so Kai wouldn't fall and pull both of them down.

**"Bryan, where is he?!"** Tala demanded in Russian. Kai gulped. He must have been really worried to resort to their first language.

**"Under here!" **Bryan shouted, attempting to lift the giant prop with Hiro's help.

**"Move dammit!" **Tala cursed, meaning for Hiro to move.

"Move," Kai said, gripping Hiro's hands and taking his spot.

**"Ready?" **Bryan asked. The two other Russians nodded and they tossed the canoe off of him. The canoe made a loud 'thump' noise when they carelessly let it drop and rushed to Ian's side.

**"You okay?" **Kai asked immediately. **"Go get Spencer someone!" **Whispers ensured around them, unable to understand the Russian language.

"Get Spencer!" Hiro shouted, catching the gist of it.

"Damn, what happened?" Kai asked, cradling the small boy to his body.

"The canoe got loose," Hiro cursed. Tala looked up in surprise.

"No way," he said. "No way…"

"Tala?" Kai asked as Tala got up and used his legs as leverage to climb up the stairs and grab onto the ropes that had previously held the canoe.

"What's up there?!" Hiro asked. Tala cursed.

**"Damn…"** Tala shouted, kicking one of the wooden supports before coming down.

"So…? Hiro asked.

"Someone cut the damn rope," Tala said through gritted teeth.

"How do you know someone didn't just tie a bad knot?" Hiro asked.

"Because I retied it yesterday," Tala said. "And no one can get out of my knots." Bryan nodded, wincing. He remembered when he had pissed Tala and Kai off and Tala had taken it upon himself to tie him up and leave him there for six hours. Then he noticed Kai's heated cheeks and Tala's gaze upon the dual haired teen and rolled his eyes.

**"Don't put his mind in the gutter, Tala,"** Bryan muttered. Kai blushed even darker and looked away, turning his attention to Ian.

"What happened?" Spencer asked the doors of the theater banging open as he and Julia rushed in.

"That fell on him," Bryan said and Spencer immediately kneeled next to Kai who was still holding Ian.

"Ian? Ian can you hear me?" Spencer asked. "Is there any-"

"Ung…Spence?"

"Ian!" Kai said in relief.

"Are you okay?" Spencer asked. "Does anything hurt?"

"I think I hit my head on the canoe before I blacked out…" Ian said slowly. Spencer put his hand on the spot where Ian was rubbing his head and the younger boy winced.

"That's going to be swollen for awhile," Spencer muttered. "Why on earth was the canoe loose?"

**"Someone cut my knot," **Tala grunted, seething in his anger. Kai bit his lip. He hadn't seen Tala like this for quite some time.

"Is he going to be alright?" Hiro asked.

"He'll be fine…I don't think he has a concussion but we need to get him some ice for the swelling," Spencer said.

"I'll get it," Kai said.

"Hey, wait up for me," Tala said as Kai easily got halfway up the stairs.

"I guess we're doing Phantom of the Opera," Hiro said.

"Why?" Michael asked. "No one even performed that!"

"Well, the canoe falling was just like a scene from it…although it hit Ian," Hiro frowned. "Spencer, I'm going to need to talk to you and the other boys." Spencer nodded in understanding, his eyes scanning the support beams and higher up. A flash of movement caught his eye. He smirked. Oh, someone was going to pay dearly.

"Tala!" Kai said as Tala was rushing ahead of him. He grabbed onto Tala's arm. The redhead finally stopped but he didn't look at Kai.

"What?" he asked.

"What do you mean what?" Kai demanded. "What's wrong with you? It's not like you cut that rope yourself."

"I might as well have!" Tala shouted. "That was my knot! I was supposed to make sure that it didn't fall and it did."

"You know, for someone who was forced to do this by detention you sure are-" Kai was cut off as Tala pulled him into a tight hug.

"What if that had been you? What if Ian hadn't just gotten away with a swelling?" Tala whispered. "We didn't catch that guy, Kai. He's still on the loose and he's going to get more violent and we don't even have a clue of who he is." Kai sighed and wrapped his arms around Tala's back, pulling him closer.

"It wasn't me and Ian did get away with a swelling," Kai said softly. "It's going to be alright…we'll catch the guy."

"Kai promise me something," Tala demanded, looking into Kai's crimson eyes.

"What?" Kai asked nervously.

"If this play gets anymore dangerous… I want you to quit," Tala said.

* * *

Me: ooh, cliffy...kind of...is it? I dunno...the chapter's kinda short...sorry...

Tala: Oh, give it a break!

Me: Fine, like always: please review and tell me what you thought!...even if it is to agree with Tala that he was acting like "a dork."


	3. Chapter 3

Me: Sorry I took so long to update! I had a writer's block!

Disclaimer: Seriously people...you know the disclaimer.

"If this play gets anymore dangerous… I want you to quit," Tala said.

* * *

"Wh-what?" Kai stuttered.

"Promise me, Kai," Tala said.

"But Tala-"

"Kai!"

"I'm not going to," Kai said firmly. Tala pulled away slightly from Kai so that he was able to see him and Kai's hands dropped from his neck to his chest.

"What?" Tala asked, taken aback.

"I'm not going to," Kai repeated.

"You could get hurt," Tala said.

"And so could you and the other guys," Kai said. "I'm not leaving." Tala's eyes froze over and Kai felt a chill run up his spine.

"Fine then," he said, letting go of Kai's waist completely and walked away.

"Tala!" Kai shouted. "My god, that stupid, stubborn wolf…he hasn't changed since I left for grandfather's place." He allowed himself a small smile and leaned against the wall.

"Kai?" a familiar voice asked. Kai turned around and saw his 'big brother' Miguel.

"Hey," Kai said, all of the tension and exhaustion leaking into his voice.

"What's wrong?" the blonde asked, pulling Kai into a hug.

"That play you had me sign up for…well, a canoe dropped on Ian," Kai sighed.

"What?! Is he okay?" Miguel asked.

"He's fine," Kai said, leaning his head on Miguel's shoulder. "But Tala wants me to quit."

"Tala?" Miguel frowned. "I thought that you two weren't talking?"

"That's what I thought," Kai said, pulling back from Miguel and throwing his hands up in frustration. "He decides that yesterday was the day he's going to start talking to me again and then today he decides that he's concerned for my personal safety! I can take care of myself!"

"Hold up, a canoe fell on Ian…that was an accident, wasn't it?" Miguel frowned.

"No, according to Tala, someone cut his knot. Then we saw the guy who was most likely him backstage," Kai sighed.

"Are you sure you don't want to quit the play, Kai?" Miguel asked. "I'd rather have you safe then risking your life for some credits you can get in another club."

"No, I'll stay. Someone's got to keep those other Russians in check," Kai said.

"That's true," Miguel nodded.

"What're you doing here anyways?" Kai asked. "I thought I told you that I'd walk home today…"

"Well, Bryan called me and asked if I could give everyone a ride," Miguel shrugged.

"Oh…" Kai muttered.

"Is there something else you're not telling me?" Miguel said. "Kai?"

"No...nothing else," Kai lied. "Can we get the others and go home?" He began walking to the direction Tala had gone off to which led to the auditorium.

"Yeah, sure...Kai, you're sure that nothing's wrong?" Kai nodded. "Alright then, you won't mind all of them spending the night." Kai froze in his tracks and Miguel quickly replaced the smirk on his face with a seriously calm expression. Kai stared at Miguel and when he could find no sense of a lingering joke, he kicked open the doors of the auditorium.

"...so even though its going to be the weekend, we'll still meet on Sunday. We'll have Saturday off so get your acts together and on Sunday we'll audition. On Monday or Tuesday, we'll announce the casting. Have a good weekend," Hiro said. "Spencer, is he okay?" He kneeled down so he could be on eye level with the blonde haired male.

"He's fine," Spencer said. "Just overly exhausted."

"Understandable," Hiro nodded. "Do you need a ride home?" Spencer opened his mouth to reply but a smooth voice with an answer interrupted him.

"I've got them," Miguel said. Hiro and Miguel's gazed connected for a minute before Hiro nodded.

"Alright then," Hiro nodded, slightly begrudgingly. "I'll see you on Sunday then." Spencer nodded and didn't talk to Miguel until Hiro had left.

**"You didn't need to do that,"** Spencer said.** "It's just a crush. It will pass. I'll get over it."**

**"I didn't, Spencer. But I'd feel better if he didn't know where Kai and I live,"** Miguel said. **"Unless you've forgotten that Kai and he seem to hate each other with a vengance?" **

**"No one could forget...Have you been practicing on your Russian?"** Spencer asked.

**"Kai's been practicing with me every once in awhile,"** Miguel said but then he rolled his eyes.** "But lately, at home he mostly talks in Russian and sometimes Spanish. I asked him but he told me nothings wrong..."** Spencer raised an eyebrow.

"Is that so...?" he whispered. "Well we should probably get going now." Miguel nodded.

"You gonna carry him?" Miguel asked.

"I don't think he'd take to well to Tala or Bryan first thing when he wakes up," Spencer said, a small smile played on his face.

"That would be cause for a heart attack," Miguel nodded. "Hey, Kai! Where's Tala?!"

"Don't know and I don't care!" Miguel rolled his eyes.

"And he says there's nothing wrong with him..." Miguel muttered.

"He's with me, Miguel!" Bryan shouted. Tala walked slowly behind Bryan, his head down. Miguel looked at Spencer for an explanation. He had never seen the red head Russian like that. Not even remotely close. He looked...remorseful...but even that wasn't the right word to describe him at the moment.

"So everyone ready to go?" Miguel asked. "Tala? Kai?"

"Hmph," Tala said.

"Hn," Kai grunted.

"That's my boys," Miguel said. "Let's go."

"Shotgun," Kai said, walking next to Miguel. Bryan rolled his eyes and gave the red head a push to get him to start walking as he walked side by side with Spencer who was holding Ian.

"So why is Tala in a mood this time?" Spencer whispered.

"Kai," Bryan muttered. "Go figure. The kid's more dependant on Miguel then I've seen him be dependant on anyone in years."

"Well Miguel was the one who offered him a roof over his head that didn't include a moody, stubborn, red headed wolf," Spencer said. "And that was quite sometime ago and they still live together."

"So basically you're trying to make me understand that Miguel cares a lot for Kai and can devote most if not all of his attention to the kid in a way that we can't?" Bryan asked.

"In a way, yes," Spencer nodded. "But you were compelled to trust him to in the beginning. Everyone was. Well, except Tala. He was still in a mood."

"Well the brat's stubborn... and Miguel is..."

"Miguel is Miguel," Spencer said. "And we figured that if Kai, of all people, could trust him that we could too."

"Huh, this sounds like some sappy soap opera," Bryan said.

"Really?" Spencer hummed. "Well, if its a soap opera that saves Kai and Tala's relationship then let it be."

"Hmph!" Bryan said. "You've been reading to many of those forbidden romance books!" Spencer's cheeks turned red accordingly. How did everyone know about his crush on the drama teacher? He may have been in his second year of college but Hiro was his student teacher at the college during weekday mornings...

But he'd get over it...right?

Kai sighed as he got into the van. Why Miguel had one, he'd never know but it was appropiate transportation considering they often had Kai's fellow Russians and sometimes Miguel's Spaniard friends. Then there were the other friends...

"So Kai, any luck in getting that freshman off your tail?" Bryan asked once everyone was situated in the van and Miguel had begun driving.

"The pig?" Kai snorted. "What do you think?"

"Who are you talking about?" Miguel asked.

"Tyson," Kai rolled his eyes.

"Oh right, him," Miguel nodded.

"Hiro's little brother?" Spencer asked. "What about the loudmouth brat?"

"He has uncovered his 'unending love for Kai which he just knows he returns'," Tala snorted, coming out of his mood. "Him and every other gay male at our stupid school."

"You included, Tala?" Ian smirked, just waking up.

"You brat! I'm gonna kill you!" Tala said. Needless to say that the rest of the trip to Kai and Miguel's place was used up trying to hold Tala back from killing Ian, Kai shouting at Tala to stop, Spencer sighing, Miguel banging his head against the steering wheel at a red light, Bryan being the one to hold Tala back, and Ian sticking his tongue out.

"Ian, just wait until we get out of this car!" Tala shouted.

All in all, it was a very eventful ride home.

* * *

Me: Again, sorry it took me so long to write! I had a writers block!

Spencer:...Please review


	4. Chapter 4

Me: I feel like I owe you guys an update so I'm gonna do what I can but I have a slight writer's block with this story for the moment so please forgive the shortness...

Disclaimer: I no own.

* * *

"Is Tala coming down for dinner?" Miguel asked, looking upstairs to where Kai's room was.

"No," Bryan said. "Just let him read."

"Is he in the study or my room?" Kai asked.

"Well I thought he was in your room," Miguel said.

"He's in the study," Spencer said, coming down the stairs. "Bring him some dinner later, will you Kai?"

"Why me?" Kai asked.

"Because he'll slam the door if it's anyone else," the other Russians answered. Kai and Miguel sweat dropped.

* * *

"Hey, you skipped dinner," Kai said weakly as he offered a plate to Tala who glanced at it briefly.

"Not hungry," he said.

"That's one white ass lie," Kai rolled his eyes, putting the plate on the book shelf. "You're _always_ hungry." Tala's lips twitched upwards before he turned his back to Kai, going back to his book.

"Where are your glasses?" Kai tried again.

"Backpack," Tala grunted, waving his free hand towards the black bag. Kai dug through it, Tala looking at him from the corner of his eye and raised an eyebrow when Kai pulled the case out before pretending like he hadn't been looking.

"I didn't get you this one…" Kai noted, not knowing why the fact upset him. He bit his lip and attempted to put the glasses on Tala from behind. Tala grabbed Kai's hand and put the glasses on before turning around to face him.

"The one you got me is at home," he said simply. "I don't trust anyone but us in that damn school enough to have to take it out every freaking day of English."

"Just English? Aren't you far sighted?" Kai asked.

"Whatever one means that I need glasses to see up close better," Tala shrugged, focusing on his book again.

"Far sighted," Kai repeated. "So what are you reading this time?" Tala glanced up at Kai, uncrossing his legs and pulling Kai into the space provided on the chair.

"If you're that curious…" Tala breathed. "Just read it…" Kai felt his cheeks heat up and he scanned the words.

"With print this small, it's a surprise that you don't have stronger lenses," Kai commented dryly. He knew Tala had a smirk on his face and he swatted the older male. Tala snickered and pinched his cheek, Kai turning to glare at him in annoyance. The bluenette swatted his hand and then made a grab for his glasses, causing Tala to reflexively lean backwards. His sudden weight shift caused them both to fall backwards and they yelped as they hit the floor.

* * *

"What are they doing up there?" Miguel muttered.

"Knowing Tala or knowing Kai?" Bryan smirked. Miguel shot him a glare. Bryan cringed slightly. Spencer smirked. Russian lessons weren't the only thing Kai was teaching Miguel.

"Knowing them together…" Miguel reprimanded. "Ian, what are they doing?"

"What's in it for me?" the small boy asked.

"You won't have to stay outside,"

"Make those pancakes of yours in the morning and you've got yourself a deal," Ian said.

"Deal,"

"They probably got into a play fight and fell down with a chair," Ian said, glancing at the ceiling. "Or rather, Kai tried to grab Tala's glasses again and they fell over in the chair."

"How does he know all of this?" Miguel whispered to Spencer as he passed him with a tray of empty dishes.

"Even if I knew, I'd advice against knowing," Spencer advised. Miguel risked a glance at Ian and then nodded his consent.

"Wonder what's happening to embarrass them up there?" Bryan smirked.

"Don't even think about spying on them," Miguel warned. Bryan's smirk dropped and turned into a pout.

"You people never let me have any fun," Bryan said.

"If I let you have your fun, Bryan…" Miguel shuddered at the thought.

"If we let you have your fun, Bryan then the police would be more pissed at you then they already are," Spencer said.

"Ow..." Tala groaned.

"This is awkward..."

"You said it," Tala winced. "Can you get up?" Kai rolled over to his left.

"I'm to lazy to get up from here..."

"You know what?"

"What?"

"Me too..."

"Right about now..." Ian muttered.

"Did you say something Ian?" Miguel asked.

"Hmm? No nothing," Ian said.

"Ian," Spencer whispered. "What's going on right about now?"

"Right about now, Tala should be..." Ian whispered back, smirking.

* * *

"We always used to do this, you know?" Tala said.

"Do what?"

"Lay on the floor until we fall asleep," Tala said.

"And then Spencer or Bryan would put us in bed," Kai said, moving his head so that he was on Tala's chest.

"I've missed this," Tala whispered, meaning it to be a silent thought but Kai heard it and he smiled.

Tala leaned his head down to look at the enigma but then he saw the closed eyes and the evened out breathing.

"Great," Tala muttered. "So much for making a move." He scooped Kai up and kicked the door to the study open, going into Kai's room and setting the teenager on the bed. He smiled and left for the study, returning back with his food that Kai had kindly placed for him.

* * *

"Guess nothing happened," Ian sighed out loud.

"Nothing happened?" Bryan repeated, raising an eyebrow.

"Kai would have reacted violently from Tala's...advances and punched him by accident. Then he would have groaned, run downstairs to get either Spencer or Miguel and then apologize to Tala when he woke up. Then Tala would say something stupid and Kai would get pissed and try to punch him again then Spencer would hold him back and you would be laughing your head off," Ian shrugged.

Miguel, Bryan, and Spencer stared at the freshman.

"How does he...?" Miguel said.

"I don't want to know..." Bryan muttered.

"Neither do I," Spencer said, shaking his head.

* * *

Me: How was that? Sorry it was so short but I felt like I owed you guys an update! Hope you enjoyed that...I'll do better next time!


	5. Chapter 5

Me: Okay, I didn't mean to take this long to get a chapter up! So sorry!

Kai:...

Me: Don't mind him, he's in...don't know the right word for it.

Tala: -sighs as he looks at us- she doesn't own Beyblade...

_

* * *

_

_Kai was staring at himself in the dream. Well, it was a younger self and a younger Tala._

"_Tala, where are we going?" Kai asked. _

"_You'll see," Tala grinned. "C'mon Kai, we'll be fine." _

_Kai himself knew this memory very well. He smiled softly as young Tala pulled on young Kai's hand._

"_C'mon Tala, just tell me!" young Kai grumbled. Kai chuckled. He hadn't really changed much but Tala…Tala had. He laughed when young Kai tripped and yelped, falling on Tala._

"_Jeez, Kai, you're so clumsy!" young Tala complained._

"_Shut up!" young Kai said. _

"_C'mon, just get off of me," young Tala said. Young Kai blushed as he did what Tala asked. _

_Kai smiled. Now, Tala wouldn't have to fall over if Kai tripped over something and landed on him…he'd be strong enough to catch him, alert enough to catch him if he fell. His face turned red as he thought of being caught by Tala's strong arms… Where the hell had that come from? _

"Kai…"

_Kai blinked in confusion as he saw his memory getting further and further away from him. He blinked in desperate need to see the last part of the dream- to hear Tala tell him that he'd always come back to him…no matter what, that he'd be back._

"Kai, it's time to wake up," a new voice snapped, testier then the other one.

Kai's eyes fluttered open. He looked sleepily at Miguel and Tala.

"How long was I out?" he yawned.

"Since dinner yesterday," Tala snapped. "C'mon, it's time to get up. You're old enough to get up by yourself. Miguel and I don't need to dress you, do we?"

"Tala…" Miguel frowned, walking to the door. "Breakfast will be ready in a few, Kai…if Ian hasn't gotten a hold of it." With that he went downstairs.

"What's eating you?" Kai frowned. "Woke up on the wrong side of the bed?" Tala glared at him.

"Nothing."

"Uh huh," Kai rolled his eyes. "Well if nothing's bothering you, why are you suddenly acting like a jerk?" Tala didn't answer him, instead looking at the paintings that Kai had spent his time on.

"I didn't know you still painted," he said.

"Whenever I had spare time…Miguel got me a few canvases for my birthday that I still haven't used," Kai said.

"Oh… I thought you'd stopped completely when…" Tala trailed off and Kai knew what he was talking about.

"When I had left? Right?" Kai asked quietly. Tala nodded, looking away from Kai. Kai don't know what happened but something finally snapped in him.

"What is wrong with you?!" Kai demanded, almost shouting. Tala looked at him in surprise.

"What…?" Tala asked. 'Where did that come from?'

"You…you leave me alone for god…what, three, four years?! And then suddenly you're acting like everything's normal? What the hell is wrong with you, Ivanov?" Kai demanded and then Tala regained his composure.

"You want to know what the hell is wrong with me? I never got one letter from you. Not one!" Tala said his hands clenched into fists. "I didn't even get a phone call-"

"I sent you letters all the time-everyday for five months- and then you never responded! I kept writing to you- I asked why you weren't responding to me- if you hated me! And you never answered one!" Kai said, "And then you ignore me! _Me_! You told me you'd always be with me not matter what-!"

"I told you I'd always come back," Tala said coldly. "And here I am." Kai looked at Tala for a minute before glaring at the ground.

"Get out…I need to get changed," Kai snapped.

"Kai…"

"What?"

"Look at me," Tala coaxed. Kai didn't look at him. He just heard soft footsteps and saw Tala's fingers lifting his chin up.

"I'm back. That's what I promised you. I told you that I'd be back and here I am," Tala said. "I don't know what you want from me anymore, Hiwatari. I don't know what you want me to be for you but I do know what I want from you. And I'm not planning to let you get away."

"What…what is it that you want from me…?" Kai asked at a whisper, avoiding Tala's eyes. "Because _you're_ confusing _me_…" Tala stared at Kai for a moment.

"Look at me," Tala said. "Kai, look at me." Kai looked at the teenager that had once been his best friend. He didn't know what the hell was going on in his head but he wanted to know.

"I'm only going to do this once…so pay attention," Tala whispered, brushing his lips against Kai's. Kai clung to his shirt as Tala pulled him closer to him, not sure what to do as Tala moved his lips against his own. Tala pulled away with an unreadable expression.

"_That's_ what I want from you, Hiwatari," Tala said walking away and pausing at the door. "And I don't plan on letting you get away-"

He was cut off when Kai wrapped his arms around his chest from behind.

"What…what if I want the same thing?" Kai whispered. Tala looked over his shoulder and turned around, pulling the slightly shaking enigma into his arms. He knew Kai didn't know what he was doing but he knew that Kai knew exactly what he wanted and pulled him closer.

"Then I'll give it to you…" Tala whispered. "I'll give you anything you want."

"Tala...?"

"Hm?"

"I...I don't want to tell anyone yet," Kai said.

"Then we don't have too," Tala said. "We don't have too."

* * *

Me: They're together now and it only took them five chapters! And its still morning!

Spencer: Where were we in this?

Me: You'll be in the next one, don't worry.

Bryan:...They get together after a kind of fight?

Ian: -holds up papers- She thinks that she will continue from the day of Saturday in the story-

Me: Ian, where did you get those?! Don't give away the story!


	6. Chapter 6

Me: Okay, here's chapter six! Thanks everyone who reviewed!

Tala: Took you long enough to get this thing up...

Kai: What's up with this chapter anyways? Is it a set up?

Me: Uh...not sure...

Miguel: -sweatdrops- Please read and Review

Disclaimer: I no own

* * *

Kai felt nervous as he walked downstairs, three steps behind Tala. Yeah, he was counting… Tala glanced back at him, offering him a confident smile before he turned around and went back to his stoic self. Kai felt the blood rushing to his face, hanging back a second to give himself a chance to recover before he followed Tala.

'How can he be so composed?' Kai thought, taking a seat next to the red head. He would have voluntarily taken the seat even if it hadn't been the last open seat. He raised an eyebrow at Ian who was observing them curiously. Ian shook his head and smirked. 'So he knows…do the others?' Kai thought.

Miguel's back was to him and he was…wearing an apron…well then again, he was cooking breakfast…so he was a no. Bryan sat with his arms and legs crossed, his eyes closed. Kai knew he must have felt his stare when he opened his eyes and leaned his head to the side and raised an eyebrow. Kai just shook his head. He looked at Spencer. The oldest was involved in a book. So it was just Ian…

"What are you boys planning to do for the play?" Miguel asked, placing plates in front of Kai. He raised an eyebrow in mild curiosity when he saw Kai looking at Tala from the corner of his eye but didn't comment on it.

"Hopefully convincing Ian to ditch those stupid drama things," Bryan said.

"You mean drama club?" Miguel asked.

"No, I mean drama _things_," Bryan said, closing his eyes again. "It's stupid they're considered a club."

"Hey!" Ian protested.

"What?" Bryan demanded, opening his eyes to glare at Ian. "It's not like they treat you any good-"

"Bryan," Tala snapped. Bryan turned his glare to Tala who met him with his own steady gaze. Bryan was the first to look away, sulking to himself.

"Okay…so what do you guys want to do today?" Miguel asked.

"I have a class," Spencer said.

"Walk around town," Bryan said. "Catch a movie."

"Park," Ian shrugged.

"I might catch a movie too…maybe the park," Tala said, exchanging a meaningful glance with Kai. Kai nodded slightly and looked down, trying to fight a smile that was threatening to appear on his face.

"And you, Kai?" Miguel asked.

"Oh, a new art store opened. I might take a look there later," Kai said. Tala raised an eyebrow, leaning back in his seat with his legs crossed and a smirk on his face but he made no move to comment. Kai looked at him curiously but like his newly found boyfriend, he made no move to comment. There was silence as Miguel put their breakfasts on the table.

"Thanks, Miguel," Kai said. Miguel nodded, smiling slightly. He glanced between Kai and Tala again and decided to keep it in mind for later.

* * *

"So an art store, huh?" Tala asked as they were walking around town. "Where is it?"

"You wanna go?" Kai asked, surprised.

"Sure, why not?" Tala shrugged. "You want to go, don't you?"

"Uh yeah, I do," Kai said. "C'mon it's this way." Tala smiled discreetly as he followed the dual haired teen.

"This is new," Tala commented as they walked into the store.

"They just opened for business about three days ago," Kai answered him, flipping through books.

"Really? Why didn't you go then?" Tala asked curiously.

"Had a big homework project," Kai answered, frowning as he looked at the price of the book and put it back.

"Did you like that one?" Tala asked.

"It's not that good," Kai answered, moving into a different aisle. He picked up several paints, glancing at them before putting them down. Tala sighed and leaned back against a wall. He just had to smile though. He was here. He was in an art store. He was an in an art store with Kai. His boyfriend. He was in an art store with Kai, his boyfriend.

"Find anything you like?" Tala asked curiously as Kai walked over to him with a pack of paint brushes.

"Yeah, my old ones got lost in the fi- at my grandfather's house," Kai said.

"You sure?" Tala asked.

"About buying these?" Kai asked.

"No, you didn't sound...never mind," Tala sighed. "C'mon, I'll pay for them."

"You don't have to do that," Kai said, trying to protest as Tala took the brushes away from him.

"I don't have to but I want to," Tala disagreed.

"Tala..."

"Just let me pay," Tala rolled his eyes. "This _is_ a date, you know." Kai felt his cheeks heat up and looked down, mumbling a small 'thank you.'

"Don't mention it," Tala said, taking out his wallet and placing it on the counter.

'Sorry, Tala. I didn't lose them at my grandfather's place...I lost them in that fire...' Kai thought to himself.

* * *

_Fourteen year old Kai_

_"Get out of here Kai!" the words rang in Kai's mind. The only person he could call family (he hated to but he had no one else) had told him to get out. What the hell? Hadn't Voltaire brought him here? So why bring him here if he didn't want him. _

_He was spread out on the floor of a shed a couple of miles from his grandfather's mansion with his art supplies. He was painting a picture- for Tala. Maybe this would make that stubborn red head send him a letter back..._

_He heard the window break and saw a flash of black and then he saw a large stick complete with a fire being thrown into the window._

_"Help!" Kai screamed, running to the door, knocking his art supplies over in the process. "Grandfather, help me! Someone, help!" He tried to shove the door open but it was locked. Someone must have closed the padlock on the outside._

_"Someone help me!" Kai screamed again, banging on the door. The smoke began to fill his lungs and he began to cough. He fell to his knees, clutching his chest- was he really going to die here?_

_"Kai!" --------_

_

* * *

_

"Kai!" Tala said, shaking his shoulder. "Are you alright? You're shaking..."

"Sorry, zoned out," Kai said. "We going?" Kai gave Tala a shaky smile and led him out of the store. Tala watched Kai carefully, making a mental note to bring up the topic later.

* * *

"-work due next week. No exceptions," Hiro said. "Understand?" The class murmered their understanding, well, all but Spencer. The giant blonde just crossed his arms and sighed.

"Spencer, do you understand?" Hiro asked.

"...Yes, Mr. Granger," Spencer said with a smirk. "The assignment itself sounds fairly easy but I have a different question in mind..."

"Alright, stay after class," Hiro said, Spencer's smirk widened and a couple of people snickered, although those were whom he normally would glare at, he didn't feel like it today. The bell rang and everyone but Spencer and Hiro left. Hiro was at his desk, grading papers. Spencer walked over to him, with his school bag.

"So what was it you needed help with, Spencer?" Hiro asked. Since he wasn't looking up, he hadn't seen Spencer's smirk.

"Aren't you going to at least _look_ at me, teacher?" Spencer whispered, leaning down so that he was whispering into Hiro's ear. "Or have you forgotten already?

* * *

Me: Whew, that took longer then I expected!

Kai: ...The hell?

Tala: Indeed...

Spencer: What was with that last part? You cut it off!

Bryan: Review.

Ian: Review,_ please_.


	7. Chapter 7

Me: I'm sorry this took so long to get up... I meant the break to be shorter but that didn't happen.

Disclaimer: I no own.

* * *

"Aren't you supposed to like fire?" Tala asked outside of the movie theater. He was gently rubbing a shaking Kai's back.

"N-no," Kai said.

"He okay?" Bryan asked.

"What're you doing out here?" Tala asked, only sparing a glance at Bryan before turning back to face Kai.

"I was about to buy my ticket," he shrugged. "Then I saw you and Kai coming out."

"He freaked out during one of the movie scenes," Tala said.

"Which one? The horror one?" Bryan asked.

"Uh, no. The one with fire," Tala said.

"Fire?" Bryan frowned. "Isn't he supposed to _like_ fire?"

"That's what I said," Tala shrugged. "You feeling any better?"

"A little," Kai said, straightening up a bit.

"I'm gonna take him to get an ice cream or something… you gonna come with?" Tala asked.

"Nah, I'm gonna hit the theater," Bryan said.

"Alright, we'll catch you later then," Tala said. "C'mon, let's go get ice cream or something." Bryan continued to survey Tala and Kai. Tala's hand was wrapped securely on Kai's waist, his eyes never leaving Kai's form.

'And he only looked at me once…' Bryan mused, 'yep, there's something definitely going on there…'

Now here was the question: Go into the movie theater like he had originally planned…?

Or follow?

Follow, duh!

"Feeling better?" Tala asked as he handed Kai a vanilla ice cream cone. The enigma had refused to tell him what ice cream flavor he had wanted so he just picked what he used to remember Kai getting- vanilla.

"Uh huh," Kai said, still in a slight daze.

"So what was up with that?" Tala asked.

"With what?"

"The thing with the fire," Tala said.

"Just had some bad experiences with it," Kai said.

"Really?" Tala said. "Care to share?"

"I'd rather not," Kai said. Tala nodded slightly.

"You..."

"Hm?" Kai asked.

"It's nothing," Tala said. "So what else do you want to do today?" Kai stared at him. "What?"

"You still want to do something?" Kai asked in disbelief. "After that?"

"Yes," Tala drawled out. "Why wouldn't I?"

"Well, I-"

"You freaked out. It happens," Tala said. "Come on. Let's go to the lake or something." He stood up and offered his hand to Kai which he gladly took.

"The lake?" Kai repeated with a raised eyebrow.

"Well if you're scared of the fire, I figure water's got to be the opposite of your kryptonite," Tala shrugged. Kai rolled his eyes and followed him.

* * *

"Spencer, we shouldn't," Hiro blushed.

"I believe that you're the one who initiated the beginning of this," Spencer said. "But if you want to stop..." He pulled back from Hiro, walking away. There was a tug on his shirt and he stopped.

**'"It's just a crush. It will pass. I'll get over it,"'** the words came to Spencer's mind. As he turned around to face Hiro, he knew that the words had been a lie.

He had lied to Miguel.

But as his lips touched Hiro's, he didn't care. He wanted this and he knew that Hiro wanted it too.

* * *

"I didn't think that we were going swimming," Tala said, amused as Kai stripped down to his boxers and jumped in.

"You're not coming in?" Kai asked Tala.

"I think I'll watch-" he was cut off when Kai splashed him with water.

"Oh, you're so getting it now!" Tala said, jumping in himself after stripping down. Kai grinned playfully at him and splashed him again. Tala disappeared under the water and came up behind Kai, pulling the younger into his chest.

"You're so going to get it now!" Tala said, dunking them both under. Kai quickly held his breath until they came up again.

They never noticed that someone was watching them the whole time, shaking in jealousy.

"Kai should be mine... and if he isn't mine, then he shouldn't be anyones!" the figure hissed.

* * *

Me: That was chapter... uh... chapter...

Kai: Seven!

Me: Yes, that. That was chapter seven folks! Does anyone want to take a guess at who the figure is? (It's the same person who dropped the canoe but he hasn't been introduced to the story officially yet) Sorry it was kinda short.

Kai: Please read and review.


End file.
